1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key synthesis executed in an imaging unit, a portable terminal device, and a portable terminal system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A technique for key synthesizing imaged image data by a camera and background image data stored in advance is conventionally known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 05-224630 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-042307).
The imaged image data by a camera (imaging unit) of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 05-224630 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-042307 is sent to a processing section for executing a key synthesis process. The processing section executes processes necessary for key synthesis such as (1) process for synthesizing the imaged image data and the background image data, (2) process for setting a transmissive pixel to which corresponding background image data is fitted out of the pixels configuring the imaged image data, and the like. As a result, the calculation cost of the processing section increases in the techniques of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 05-224630 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-042307.